ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Erickson
Jay Erickson Jay Erickson is an active American e*wrestler currently with the Anarchy Championship Wrestling Promotion. He wrestles under the name the "Prodigy" Jay Erickson and is the former ACW Television and Xtreme Champion. ACW Profile Entrance Music: "Fallback" by Spineshack Custom Entrance: The lights dim down to a black, as the intense opening riff of "Fallback" by Spineshank begins to pick up with various colored spotlights pan the crowd. Once the drums kick off pyro explodes down the entrance way in sink with the drums. And the music begins to take off with the vocals. "Give me life, give me faith Give me something to see Give me life, give me change Give me somewhere to be" A figure appears in the shadows, he wears a jacket and has his head bowed with the hood of his jacket up over his head. He slowly raises his head, his face shrouded by the shadow of the hood looks from side to side. "Give me love, give me hate Tell me what to believe I don't care who you're imitating" With that the figure throws his hood back revealing the "Prodigy" himself and poses for the crowd to a nice pop. He then begins to hop up and down a bit at the top of the rampway. He turns his hands upside down while he jumps encouraging the fans to get out of their seats as well. "You think the world's beginning In truth it's really ending My disillusioned mind is wasting away" The figure sprints down the rampway but stops midway to give high fives and the works to the fans on both sides of the rampway as many as he can often getting engulfed by the fans clamoring to reach him. "Until I break, until I bend Until I fall back on my faith again Until my world is caving in Until I fall back on my faith again" Jay finally gets away from the crowd and is standing on the apron and steps through the ropes as to enter but stops and comes back to look at the crowd "Keep me dumb, keep me small Keep me closer to you Keep me still, keep it all Keep away from the truth" He points at the sides and motions towards himself as he can be seen shouting something at the fans, but it can't be heard. "Keep me here, keep me cool 'cause it's already done Everything is so intimidating" He then leans back on the ropes and flips into the ring, and jumps onto the second turnbuckle of the nearby corner and outstretches his arms to pose for the fans. As he removes his jacket and tosses it down to the ring hand. He then points to the fans from side to side. "You are the one reflection Created false rejection I let you in and now you won't go away Until I break, until I bend Until I fall back on my faith again Until my world is caving in Until I fall back on my faith again" He admires the crowd a bit more before looking up to the sky and raising his right hand in the air pointing up at the sky as well. "Until my world is caving in Until I fall back on my faith again" He then executes a backflip off the middle turnbuckle back into the ring. "I think the end is closer now You took the life inside me now Is this the way you're checking out? You are the one who's running now" His theme entrance dies off as he turns to face the referee or his opponent. Basic Move Index * Spinebuster * Swinging Neckbreaker * Double Underhook DDT * Reverse Russian Leg Sweep * Superkick * Fisherman Suplex * Half Nelson Suplex * Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex * Enziguri * Spring Board Huricarrana Trademark Moves * Sit Out Butterfly Powerbomb * Fallawayslam into Reverse Bulldog * Shining Wizard * Inverted Figure 4 * Chin/Jawbreaker into a standing Flipping Neckbreaker * Tazplex * "East Coast Special" (Back to Back Brainbusters followed by an Inverted DDT in chained move fashion (think the three amigos, or multiple Germans) * Thesz Press with punches * Cobra Clutch Suplex * "JE Stretch" (Fireman's Carry into a Dragon Sleeper) Finisher(s) * "The Prodigy Effect V.2" (Canadian Destroyer Flipping Piledriver) * "The Prodigy Effect" (Impact Driver - Jay has the opponent locked up for what could be a reverse suplex or ddt. Jay lifts his opponent in the air and grabs his opponent's left leg with his right arm while holding his opponent in front of him. Jay then hooks his opponent's head with his left arm and drops them head-first into the mat. * "The JE Lock" (The Last Chancery by Austin Aries) * "Greetings from Bridgeport" (CM Punk's Pepsi Plunge - Big Spot Finisher) Character Gimmick Jay a naturally gifted athlete all of his life. Was a multi sport star while in highschool, and moved onto a successful collegiate career. Upon graduating college Jay entered into a local wrestling school and caught the bug. A purist for the sport, Jay went from school to school to better round his game, and thus earning the nickname the "Prodigy". Jay loves the competition and feeds off the crowd, his intense nature makes him sometimes hard to get along with. But the crowds love to see him lay it all on the line in the ring. Jay has dominated the independent scene, and a few mid major companies. Following a breakout first year in ACW including winning the ACW Television championship. Jay suffered a career threatening injury while on an overseas tour. Now nearly two years later and defying the odds the Prodigy has returned to achieve his remaining goals back home in ACW! Character Attire When coming to the ring he wears a long sleeve jacket with the hood up, think Christian/Styles, and his ring gear. Various colored trunks with "The Prodigy" on the back. Long boots and knee pads that match his trunk. And then black or white wrist tape. Wrestling Style Technically sound CW with a hybrid wrestling style. Can fly with the best of them, but likes to rely on power/impact moves Other Information Banner Rep: Petey Williams Title History *ACW Television Championship *ACW Xtreme Championship x2 ACW Accomplishments *2007 ACW Match of the Year: Knuckles Montego v. Jay Erickson *2009 ACW Finisher of the Year: Prodigy Effect Version 2 {Canadian Destroyer}